Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2011
Die Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards wurden dieses Jahr am 2. April in Los Angeles zum 24. Mal vergeben. Nickelodeon übertrug die Mega-Show im Rahmen eines Star-Wochenendes mit den bekannten Nickelodeon Serienstars. Die Ausstrahlung war am 3. April 2011 um 18.00 beim deutschen Nickelodeon. Erstmals konnten die deutschen Fans in diesem Jahr auch für ausgewählten US-Kategorien voten. Inhalt Der April wird grün – slimegrün: Die Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards werden dieses Jahr am 2. April in Los Angeles zum 24. Mal vergeben. Moderator der Show ist der Schauspieler Jack Black, der bereits 2006 und 2008 die Bühne der KCAs rockte und nun auf vielfachen Wunsch zurückkehrt, um die begehrten Awards zu verleihen. Geehrt werden die bei den Kids angesagtesten Stars aus Musik, TV, Sport und Film. Gewählt werden die großen Stars von den kleinen Zuschauern, einer überaus anspruchsvollen Gruppe von Kritikern. Highlight der Show ist die ultimative grüne Slime-Dusche. Hoffnung auf einen Award können sich unter anderem die vier Jungs von 'Big Time Rush' machen, die gleich in zwei Kategorien nominiert sind: In der Kategorie Lieblings-TV Show (hier treten sie gegen 'iCarly', 'Zack & Cody an Bord' und die 'Zauberer vom Waverly Place' an), ihre zweite Nominierung sicherten sich die Vier in der Kategorie Lieblings-Band, wo sie auf die Musiker von den Black Eyed Peas, Jonas Brothers und Lady Antebellum treffen. Die Liste der Award-Anwärter ist lang und liest sich wie ein „Who-is-who“ der Stars: Bruno Mars ist nominiert in der Kategorie „Favorite Male Singer“ (neben Justin Bieber, Jay-Z und Usher) als „Favorite Female Singer“ stehen Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Katy Perry und Taylor Swift zur Wahl. Die beiden Nickelodeon-Stars Victoria Justice und Miranda Cosgrove dürfen sich Hoffnung auf einen Award in der Kategorie „Favorite TV Actress“ machen. Eine sehr beliebte Kategorie bei den KCAs ist „Favorite Butt-Kicker“, in der vier echte Profis antreten: Steve Carell für „ICH – einfach unverbesserlich“, Jackie Chan („Karate Kid“), Robert Downey Jr. aus „Iron Man 2“ sowie Will Ferrell („Megamind“). Kategorien BESTE SERIE *Big Time Rush *'iCarly' *The Suite Life on Deck *Wizards of Waverly Place BESTE REALITY-SHOW *'American Idol' *America's Funniest Home Videos *America's Got Talent *Wipeout LIEBLINGSSTAR (Deutschland) *'Kristina Schmidt' *Stefan Raab *Emma Schweiger *Culcha Candela BESTER SCHAUSPIELER (Serie) *Joe Jonas *Nick Jonas *Cole Sprouse *'Dylan Sprouse' BESTE SCHAUSPIELERIN (Serie) *Miranda Cosgrove *Miley Cyrus *'Selena Gomez' *Victoria Justice LUSTIGSTER NEBENDARSTELLER *David Henrie *'Jennette McCurdy' *Noah Munck *Brenda Song BESTER CARTOON *The Penguins of Madagascar *Phineas & Ferb *Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated *'SpongeBob SquarePants' BESTER SPORTLER *Peyton Manning *'Shaquille O'Neal' *Michael Phelps *Shaun White BESTE SPORTLERIN *Danica Patrick *'Lindsey Vonn' *Serena Williams *Venus Williams BESTER FILM *Alice im Wunderland *Gregs Tagebuch - Von Idioten umzingelt! *Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 1 *'Karate Kid' BESTER SCHAUSPIELER (Film) *Jack Black (Gullivers Reisen) *'Johnny Depp (Alice im Wunderland)' *Dwayne Johnson (Zahnfee auf Bewährung) *Jaden Smith (Karate Kid) BESTE SCHAUSPIELERIN (Film) *'Miley Cyrus (Mit dir an meiner Seite)' *Ashley Judd (Zahnfee auf Bewährung) *Kristen Stewart (The Twilight Saga: Eclipse) *Emma Watson (Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 1) BESTER ANIMATIONSFILM *'Ich - Einfach unverbesserlich' *Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht *Für immer Shrek *Toy Story 3 BESTE SPRECHER EINES ANIMATIONSFILMS *Tim Allen (Toy Story 3) *Cameron Diaz (Für immer Shrek) *Tom Hanks (Toy Story 3) *'Eddie Murphy (Für immer Shrek)' BESTER A....TRETER *Steve Carell (Ich - Einfach unverbesserlich) *'Jackie Chan (Karate Kid)' *Robert Downey Jr. (Iron Man 2) *Will Ferrell (Megamind) BESTE BAND *Big Time Rush *'Black Eyed Peas' *Jonas Brothers *Lady Antebellum BESTER SÄNGER *'Justin Bieber' *Bruno Mars *Jay-Z *Usher BESTE SÄNGERIN *Miley Cyrus *Selena Gomez *'Katy Perry' *Taylor Swift BESTER SONG *'"Baby" (by Justin Bieber, featuring Ludacris)' *"California Gurls" (by Katy Perry, featuring Snoop Dogg) *"Hey, Soul Sister" (by Train) *"Mine" (by Taylor Swift) BESTES BUCH *'Diary of Wimpy Kid series' *Dork Diaries *Vampire Academy series *Witch and Wizard series BESTES VIDEOSPIEL *'Just Dance 2' *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit *Super Mario Galaxy 2 Die Gewinner sind fett markiert. Kategorie:Shows Kategorie:Nickelodeon Events